edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katelyn
Katelyn, or Kate, is Hyperactive721's charatcer at Deviantart. She is the main charatcer in Anything but ordinary and is set to be introduced in Not His Day. Description Kate is rarely seen without her trademark overalls on, unless it's a special event, where she trades them out for a blue-jean skirt. Also, her per rat Elvis is usually found hitchhiking a ride in her front pocket, ever since his partner, Reject, died. Her hair is also often styled in a side-ponytail. Kate is also rather naive to how most of the world works; almost to the point of berderlining stupidity. Kate also doesn't understand the concept of keeping certain information(like crushes) secret, and can be very blunt about things. Most of what she does know, though, comes from her older sister, Lacy. Her older sister is probably the only person she truely looks up to and also where she gets most of her advice. Relations Kate, at the very least, can tolerate most of the Cul-de-sac kids, Kevin being the exception. She gets along with Nazz, hanging out with her periodically. Kate barely knows Rolf, only sitting by him in art. She avoids Sarah, not keen on the idea of making her angry; therefor not knowing Jimmy well. She only speaks with Johnny if he talks to her first, and she will even speak to Plank(whether she's playing along ot if she can hear him is unkown) Kate gets along with the Eds, even assisting them with scams here and there. Eddy gets on her nerves periodically and vice versa. She likes to discuss whatever monster movies were on the previous nigght with Ed, and she's infatuated with Double D. Kate usually expresses this by hugging him, to his dissmay at first, but he learns to tolerate it. Kate, like the others, can't stand the Kanker sisters. Background Kate moved to the Cul-de-sac recently, and while exploring, ther escape of Elvis lead to her befriending of the Eds. Of course, she goes to the school with everyone, where she makes straight B's and C's. There wasn't anything extraordianry about her or her life beofre moving to the Cul-de-sac, except maybe the fact that she took a couple of drama classes. High School Timeskip Four years later, during their Senior year, Kate has finally grown up and is a bit girly now. She's still pretty blunt and loves her rats. Kate misses her sister since she moved out and often is talking to her on the phone when she gets the chance. Now she catches a ride with Eddy and Double D in the van the Eds finally fixed up. Kate and Double D had also started dating, now that they actually knew each other well enough. Kate had traded out her overalls for bell-bottom jeans, and now sports braces. Since middle school, she grew away from Nazz, connecting with three girls that have moved in since then named Kat, Katie, and Magia. Kate more of dislikes Sarah than fears her and vice versa. She still pesters Eddy a bit, but from a distance since hes grown. Kate acts civil towards Kevin even if he doesn't, since he is her friend's step-brother. Her feelings towrads everyone else reamains unchanged. Trivia *As a child, Kate wanted to play the trombone *Her favorite color is orange *She can be a little pervy at times *During the timeskip, Elvis passed away from old age, and Kate got two new rats: Cinnabon and Reject the 2nd *In reality, Kate doesn't mind being sat on, untill Eddy joins the pile Category:Fan Characters